


Glad you mistook the name

by gaycoupletrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Dean, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Slightly drunk Reader, Supernatural - Freeform, sam/reader - Freeform, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycoupletrash/pseuds/gaycoupletrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader overhears Dean flirting with another girl when he accidentally calls the other girl (Y/N).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad you mistook the name

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT my first fiction so I hope you would like it. Requests are always welcomed! Peace xo

_You and the Winchesters had just finished another vampire hunt. And of course you had shown how badass you could be. So the three of you thought that you deserved a night out and many glasses of alcohole to celebrate the great job you did._

_You had been working with the brothers for over a year now. And it was just great! You had become really good friends. Even a family. After all, they were the only friends and family you had. You loved them and you would do everyrhing for them. And you knew they would do the same for you. But we all know that life is bitch. Do I have to say what the bad thing was? Yup. That's right. You had a huge crush on the older Winchester. Or should I say you had fallen head over heels in love with him. But how wouldn't you? He was just perfect. Those apple green eyes always watching you with so much concern and that breathtaking smile. And oh that laugh that you could listen to for what seemed like forever. It was so bad that he'd been laughing so rarely lately. And the way he always needed to be sure that you and Sam were alright. Not to mention his damn hot body. And nothing of this was yours. It hurt you every time you had seen or **heard**  him with another girl. It was killing you inside. But you knew that for Dean you were only a little sister. He never even dared to flirt with you. That's why you decided to keep those feelings for yourself. You never told even Sam. Not that he didn't know. It was so obvious that even the air had a different smell when you and Dean were at the same room. Not to mention that whenever he looked at you or talked to you, your face got fifty shades of red. Of course, Sam never told you that he knew because he would never make you feel uncomfortable. But he was shocked of the fact that Dean hadn't noticed. Or he was just pretending? But no, he wouldn't flirt with other girls in front of you and take them home knowing that it causes you so much pain. Right? Of course not. He wasn't  _mean. He loved you. Well, not the way you wished he did but still.__

_You entered that bar near the motel you were staying in for the night. It smelled like cigarettes and shitty alcohol. It made you sick for a moment but you recovered in less than a second and followed Sam and Dean to the ugly bar and the uglier bartender behind it. Soon there were three bottles with beer in front of you. A big guy with a too small nose and too thick eyebrows showed you his yellow teeth when a huge drunken smile was plastered on his face._

__"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, sweetheart?" _ _god, couldn't he use a more commonplace pick up line?  
___ _

_You tuned towards him and said:_

_" No, but I did scrape my knees when I crawled up from Hell", _ _ _ _you____  heard Dean's chuckle next to  _ _ _ _you____  and smiled to  _ _ _ _your____ self. _

_A few minutes later a blond bimbo girl passed you and Dean whistled after her. She turned to face him, flashed him a whorish smile and sat next to him. You just rolled your eyes and took a last sip from your beer. Not even a minute later they were giggling and had their hands all over each other. You waved at the bartender and said:_

_"I'm gonna need something stronger than beer,"_

_He looked at Dean and Mss I'm Gonna Fuck The Love Of Your Life and poured you a whole glass of whiskey. You took the glass to your lips and the golden-brown liquid was gone in a second and you turned to the ugly short man again.  
_

_"More," was all you said._

_Sam looked at you with concern._

_"What do you think you're doin', (Y/N)? You're trying to kill yourself or something?" he nearly shouted at you._

_"Not in the mood, Sammy! I said 'more', ugly face!" you yelled at the bartender and a few people looked at your direction for a second. Dean wasn't one of them. He was too busy with making out with that blonde bitch to notice what was happening around him. You took the full glass and swallowed the alcohol down just as fast as you did the first time. "I'm going to the bathroom, I need to puke," you said as you looked at the two drunk figures who were trying to what seemed like eating each other's faces right next to you._

_A few minutes later you went back to your seat._

_"Oh, god, (Y/N)!" Dean moaned and your eyes widened. You thought that probably the other girl had the same name as you and it made you gag. But then you heard a _ _squeaky_  _ voice:_

_"Who the Hell is (Y/N)?!" and then it hit you._

_"I think it's me," you said shocked._

_"Is this your girlfriend?" she asked with that squeaky and annoying voice of hers.  
_

_"Oh, God! I-I'm sorry. I- no. Unfortunately she sees me only as a big brother. And it drives me insane," he "whispered" at the blonde but you heard every single word. "I guess you have to go now," he waved her off and ordered a shot for himself. You were staring at him with wide eyes and Sam was chuckling under his breath._

_"Dean, what were you talking about to that girl?" you finally managed to ask. He turned towards you._

_"Oh, nofn. Juss smfin 'bout how 'm nluv wif a guurl that dsn' notc meh," he smiled at _you_. He was so drunk that he couldn't talk. He couldn't even recognise you.  
_

_"Oh, maybe you should tell her how you feel. When you're sober," you smiled._

_"D'ya fink she likes me? She's alws blushn' and is so cute. Do I desrf her?" Sam was fighting back a laugh while his drunk as hell brother was asking you whether he should tell you how he feels or not._

_"I know it, Dean. Now you should go and sleep at least 5 hours. Then you can talk to her,' you chuckled._

_"You muss be mah guardn angl! Fank'ya for not bein' a dick like _yo_  brodrz and sistrz 'nd for helpn' meh._

  _"You're welcome," you slightly laughed._

               _*10 hours later*_

_"Oh god, my head will explode," you heard a loud growl from behind you._

_"You slept good?" you asked as you turnd around to face Dean who looked as if he hadn't slept for days. And he still looked sexy. "Coffee?"_

_"Yes, please. I think so, I hadn't slept that much since 2008 _. Or at least I think so,_ " he was acting as if nothing had happened the last night._

_"Dean, uhm do you remember what happened last night?" you cleared your throat._

_"Honestly, everything is so blury. I don't even remember when I went to bed. Why? Did I do something stupid?"_

_"You tell me," you said as you stood up and pulled him towards you to kiss him. At first he was pretty shocked but then he wrapped his strong arms around your waist to pull you even closer to him. The kiss was passionate and sweet and all you two were in need of._

_He pulled back too soon for your liking but you needed air._

_"What the hell have I done?" he asked with a smile._

_"Oh, nothing. You called that bitch you were making out with (Y/N). Then you told me that you were in love with a girl that doesn't notice you, how she always blushes and how cute she is. And also you asked me whether you deserved her while you thought that I was your "guardian angel", now he was blushing and you were grinning._

_"You're so much better than an angel. I love you so much, (Y/N)!"_

_"I love you, _too,_  Dean! More than anything," you kissed him again, more heated this time._

 

_***END***_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that one, you know requests are always welcome in my tumblr blog ---> http://50shadesofsupernaturalhotties.tumblr.com/ask Peace xo


End file.
